


Blood Brothers

by Albenkind



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Intersex!Loki, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Rituals including drinking blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: My Secret Santa gift for darlittlestories@tumblr 2016 c:





	

It was not hard to tell that Thor was disappointed. Not only by the way his expression changed but the way his mouth opened and closed as if he was just about to say something only to change his mind in the last second. Loki could somehow understand why Thor would be disappointed but at the same time he hoped Thor would understand him as well. Thor should've known from the beginning - after all it was basic knowledge he possessed so it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. 

"What did you say?" Thor suddenly asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper. 

"No." Loki repeated calmly, still watching Thor closely. 

Thor took a deep breath and slowly stood up from where he'd knelt in front of Loki before taking a few steps back and sitting down on one of the large chairs in their room. He probably needed a moment to realise what just happened and Loki could not even blame him. Thor had just asked him if he wanted to marry him but Loki had declined. No matter how long he was already living here in Asgard and no matter how much he loved Thor - in his heart, Jotunheim was still his true home. And the traditions were still dear to him and would always be. They didn't have weddings in Jotunheim. They didn't marry their true love. 

Even if Thor had tried to explain it to him, Loki still didn't quite understand the concept of a marriage. Rings didn't bond one person to another and neither did vows formed by thin words. This was why Loki couldn't do it. 

"Thor please don't be disappointed. You know I love you but a marriage just goes against everything I believe. Everything I was taught as a child. It goes against my culture. And I hope that you know that I mean no disrespect by telling you this." Loki said after another long silence that got utterly overwhelming after probably a minute or so. Thor seemed to consider it. His eyebrows were always drawn together that there was a crinkle at the top of the bridge of his nose whenever he thought about something serious. He looked to the side, his eyes looking even more blue now that the light of the sundown coloured the realm deep red. 

"I understand. I just... didn't expect you to say no. That is all. I respect your traditions and your opinion about marriage." Thor explained calmly and offered him a smile. Loki could see that it was not a real smile and that Thor was quite disappointed anyway. He tapped his fingers on the desk nervously and stood up, brushing his hand through his blond hair before letting out a huff. "Please excuse me but I need a moment with just myself." 

Loki sighed and stood up but he didn't leave. Instead he took a few steps forward, stopped in front of Thor and gently took his hand into his own, smiling down at him. "I wasn't done yet. There is something else I'd like to tell you." And it had been on his mind for quite some time but up to this date Loki never found the courage to actually suggest this. But now that Thor just asked to marry him it sounded like the most perfect opportunity. Thor looked even more irritated now but Loki didn't waste much time to explain him what exactly he meant. "Do you remember the day I told you about the... equivalent to marriage in Jotunheim?" Loki asked with a grin making Thor's eyes light up immediately. 

"You mean you want to become my blood brother?" Thor asked. Loki could clearly hear the euphoria in his voice and how he was already excited. 

Loki nodded at that and pulled Thor's hands to his mouth so he could press a soft kiss to his knuckles. "Yes." 

Thor laughed happily and stood up from where he stood, immediately pulling Loki in for a firm kiss onto his lips. Loki could still taste the sweet mead on Thor's soft lips they drank earlier and he leaned into his embrace, wrapping his own arms around the other's broad shoulders to hold him close to his own body as he enjoyed the warmth Thor always radiated. Then Thor pulled back, disbelief in his eyes. "I never thought you would want to do something like that with me."

Loki was not surprised. While marriage was the highest form of commitment to another person - becoming blood brothers was the same in Jotunheim. Well - not the same. It was way more intimate. A commitment you really did for your entire life and even after your death. It was more than what could ever be achieved with rings and vows. Becoming blood brothers was something that was to be taken literally. He and Thor would share their blood when doing this. They would share thoughts and pain and joy, life and death. Their souls would be entwined for all eternity and nothing would be able to break their bond. It was more than just a temporary commitment. It was something that could never be undone. 

"I told you that I love you. And this is how I want to show you that I really mean it. If you like, we could do it right now. Something tells me the Norns wanted us to go through with this because tonight is one of the nights where the moon shines the brightest. It's a perfect night to go through with the ritual." Loki explained. He didn't believe that it was coincidence that Thor asked him tonight of all days. It had to be fate. 

Thor seemed to share his willingness and gave him another kiss, held him close and let his hands run across Loki's muscular but slender back, tracing the subtle muscles under the blue skin and holding him by his slim hips to pull him against him once more. 

"Let us go then." Thor grinned, stealing yet another kiss from Loki before pecking his nose and finally letting go of him. Loki nodded at that, holding Thor's hand firmly in his own so he could pull him away, out of the room and towards the Bifröst. 

***

"I'm nervous." Thor admitted as they stood in front of each other. It had taken them only a few minutes to arrive in Jotunheim and get to the main temple inside of the palace. The moon was lighting up the area from the large hole in the ceiling. A hole cut into the icy crystals that made the entire temple seem like it was made out of glowing glass. The crystals were holy and possessed a vast amount of Seidr which made this temple the perfect place for their ritual. Thor and Loki stood in the only place inside the palace where the ground was not covered by the crystals. The only place in Jotunheim where there was actual earth. Where there were grass and it felt soft beneath Loki's bare feet. 

He could still remember how happy he'd been the day he'd felt this grass for the first time in his life and right now he remembered the feeling and it was amplified because Thor was here with him. He was barefoot as well and had rolled up his pants a little bit, leaving a mark in the grass where his weight pushed the fine strands down. 

"You don't have to be nervous, I'll guide you. It's not difficult just do what I'm doing."

And with that, Loki took the silver knife that was put on the low stone podium and held it firmly with his hand, extending his left arm. He took one last breath and then looked at Thor, locking eyes with him while he ran the knife over the underside of his left forearm, cutting deep enough to draw a huge amount of blood that was dripping to the grass below them, making the parts where the blood hit the ground glow bright blue, illuminating their surroundings as well. "With my blood, I give myself to you. With my blood, I bind myself to you. With my blood, I open my mind to you. Innógas bi gu." Loki said loudly, more blood dripping down on the grass between them until Loki moved his arm to the left. He held it over the golden goblet that was standing there and let his blue blood drip into it. The water in there mixed with his blood quickly and Loki didn't pull his arm away until he was content that there was at least a mouth full of his blood in the goblet now. Then, he wordlessly handed the knife over to Thor. 

Much to his surprise, Thor continued without hesitating. Not even a single bit. He too cut into his flesh and the bright red blood of the Aesir quickly covered his entire forearm and the ground while he repeated the same words Loki had said earlier. Then, Thor held his arm over the goblet as well and when his blood dripped into it - almost to the point where it was so full that it was spilling out again - the liquid in the goblet turned into a dark purple.

Thor put the knife away and waited for Loki's instructions but instead of saying anything, Loki nodded to Thor to tell him silently that he did okay before he grabbed the goblet, the movement making some of the liquid spill out and drop over his hand. "Nothing will break my vow. With my blood, I give myself to you." Loki said once again and then took a large sip, drinking out half of the liquid. He immediately noticed the metallic taste covering his entire mouth. He hated that taste but this didn't stop him from swallowing his portion. And only a few seconds later he handed it over to Thor so he could drink the rest of it. 

Already Loki could feel the changes. Once Thor had emptied the goblet, his heart started to beat faster and faster, almost jumping out of his chest while his limbs started to tingle, making his head dizzy. It didn't take long for the tingling sensation to get stronger until it felt like tiny needles were poking his insides everywhere. Loki started to tremble and he looked up at Thor whose chest was rising and sinking heavily. Loki could hear him. He could hear him think, hear his thoughts whirling in his own mind and he could feel the overwhelming love Thor felt for him. It was almost scary how intense this was. He was not alone inside his head any longer. Thor was there and those blue eyes widened, Loki knew Thor was experiencing the same sensations. 

"I can hear you." Thor breathed, swallowing hard before he grabbed Loki by his arms and moved them. He walked forward, pushing Loki back and more back and back until he hit the wall of the room. Thor didn't give him any time to recover from that and sealed their lips. Loki was not scared but he was simply overwhelmed. He knew how intense this bond was. He knew that it could be intense to feel the other once in his own head and to experience their feelings. But he didn't expect Thor's feelings to be so strong. So dominating that Loki felt like he was swallowing him whole. 

"Thor--" 

"Shh... I know. I know." Thor whispered against his lips, hands already trailing down his hips and further down to undo the laces of his leather pants. Thor was quick with his movements, pushing Loki's pants down enough for him to get his hands between his thighs. A grin spread across his lips. "I knew it. I felt it." 

Loki was already wet and Thor wasted no time, already letting his fingers run through his plump lips, his thumb finding his clit with absolute precision as he started to rub over the little nub. Loki squirmed and gritted his teeth at that, clawing at Thor's shirt. "You're an idiot, Thor. We're still in the temple!" He protested between two muffled groans. His protest only made Thor chuckle though. 

"You can't lie to me anymore from now on, Loki. Your words may still be poison when you talk but I feel that you like it. And it only encourages me - you should've thought that through beforehand." Thor replied and rubbed harder, only making Loki's knees weak so he had to hold onto Thor tightly, still trying to hold back his moans. 

"That is beside the point! It is way more than inappropriate!"

"Then stop me if you really want to stop." 

Loki could hear Thor grinning and it made him even more frustrated with him. But if he wanted to play that game, Loki would play along. With a forceful push, Loki managed to make Thor stumble back a few steps. The thunderer looked surprised - but in a positive way and Loki immediately felt a shiver of pleasure running down his spine. Thor's grin had changed and he immediately stepped forward and towards him. The two steps Loki had taken forward were useless because Thor grabbed him by his hips before he could escape. 

"Desecrating this place sounds very good, doesn't it?" Thor asked Loki with his deep voice that rumbled through his chest as he turned Loki around so he was facing the wall, using his hands as support so he wouldn't be crushed flat against it. 

Damn him. Loki wanted to share his thoughts with Thor but this was not what he'd had in mind. Even before this, Thor had always known what Loki wanted in bed but it was different know. Thor knew even without Loki telling him. He'd even know what Loki was too afraid to ask and it was something that sent shivers through Loki's body, adding to the already stimulating sensation of their combined blood running through him now. 

"Can you feel this, Loki? I want you and I know you crave it as well. We haven't seen each other in a while and I know you crave my cock. It's been too long already." Thor whispered, leaning himself against Loki's back so Loki could swear he felt Thor's heartbeat at his chest.

"Fuck you." Loki snarled, gaining nothing more than a laugh from Thor. 

"I'd rather to exactly that to you instead."

Loki heard how Thor undid the zippers of his pants before he pressed himself against his backside once more. He was hard and precum was dripping down his tip, smearing between his thighs. Oh how Loki craved this but he refused to admit it. Thor felt it - it was enough. He didn't have to give the verbal confirmation as well. 

Then, Thor kissed Loki's earlobe, the back of his neck and took one deep breath as he slowly slid into Loki's wet cunt. A moan left Loki's throat and he instinctively rocked his hips back against the other one. Thor was right - it had been way too long since they'd been together like this and now he realised just how much he'd missed it. But Thor didn't give Loki much time to adjust to his size. He immediately set a quick and hard pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. It rang in Loki's ears and probably sounded louder than it actually was because of the Echo of the large hall. With each thrust, Thor grunted into Loki's ear and it felt like he was getting deeper and deeper into him. Into his body and into his mind, becoming one with Loki in more than just one way. 

It was incredible and scary at the same time, the pleasure filling Loki's entire body and sending tears into his eyes that didn't fall. He refused to let this consume him like he knew it consumed Thor. He could feel that Thor let himself fall entirely into this, letting himself become lost. 

"Tell me..." Thor whispered breathlessly. 

"Tell you wha--- Ah!" Loki snapped back, almost squealing at a particularly hard thrust that made his knees buckle. Thor didn't slow down after this, only gripped his hips harder. 

"Tell me how you like it. How it feels."

"You know how it feels! There is no need to put it in words!!" 

"Tell me. Please. I want to hear it." 

Loki felt how much Thor wanted it. Felt how his heart bloomed with affection and once more he was amazed how strong Thor's feelings always were. They were extreme and raw and honest and pure. Everything about Thor was glowing and Loki loved and hated it at the same time - especially in moments like this when they were laid bare in front of each other like animals. 

But these were the moments when Thor was the most vulnerable and strong at the same time. Where he needed Loki's words more than anything. Loki never had a problem with telling Thor that he loved him but this here was different. This was so much more intimate and words spoken while having sex with each other had way more meaning. They were more honest and weight more which was why it made it so difficult for Loki to say what was on his mind. 

"Tell me."

This time, Thor sounded more forceful. Loki felt a hot tickle on his left thigh and he didn't even have to look to know that Thor's blood was dripping down which sent a pleasing feeling through his entire body. 

"I--- I love how it feels. I love how you fill me up and how--" again, Loki had to stop to let out a loud moan. Thor was still thrusting at an amazing speed, reminding Loki of his ridiculous stamina. 

"How what?"

Another hard thrust that almost knocked Loki off of his feet if Thor wouldn't have held him upright. "--Ah! How big it is. Thor, please. I need to---"

Loki gritted his teeth and leaned his head forward against the wall as Thor slid one of his hands to the front and between his legs to rub his fingers over his clit again, matching the rhythm with his thrusts. Loki was shaking from the pleasure Thor was bringing him and from the way it was even pleasurable because they were in such an inappropriate place. The pleasure coiled up in his guts, was drawn tighter and tighter like a string right before it ripped apart. 

"Come for me, Loki. Show me how much you want me." 

And after these words, Thor increased his speed once more, pushing Loki over the edge and bringing him to his orgasm with a loud cry. Though he didn't stop with his own thrusts yet, even if Loki was clenching around him as his orgasm shook his body and making his muscles tense. It took Thor a few more thrusts until he came as well, releasing himself inside of Loki with a moan. Loki could feel the continuous pulse of Thor's cock inside him, could feel his seed filling him up while Thor leaned forward and rested his sweaty forehead against Loki's back. 

They both kept standing like this for a few moments to catch their breaths, trying to calm down. 

Loki had never felt something like this before. Their thoughts and feelings mingled together, as if they were one single being. His orgasm was still lingering, his head still dizzy and he knew that Thor felt the same. 

Slowly, Thor slid out of him and turned Loki around so he could pull him into a tight embrace, making sure to support him because his knees were still weak. Thor was holding him so tight that Loki thought he wanted to strangle him but didn't say anything. It was obvious that Thor needed it. He'd always been one to show him affection through actions rather than words.

"Thank you, Loki." 

These three words were simple but meant a lot. Loki closed his eyes and shook his head before he leaned it against Thor's shoulders, wrapping his arms around him as well.


End file.
